kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Soldier
Soldier: Trained Fighters Your character was part of a military organization, perhaps a standing army, a mercenary unit, or a local militia. Decide on what rank you might have had, what caused you to leave that organization and join the Adventurer's Guild instead. *skill proficiencies: Athletics, Intimidation *tool proficiencies: one type of gaming set, vehicles (land) *equipment, a set of common clothes, your former uniform or an insignia of rank, a trophy taken from a fallen enemy (a dagger, broken blade, insignia, piece of a banner), a set of bone dice or deck of cards, and a belt pouch containing 10 gp worth of coins. d8 Soldier Specialties During your time as a soldier, you had a specific role to play in your unit or army. Select a role from the list below or roll a d8 to acquire one at random. #Officer #Scout #Infantry #Calvary #Healer #Quartermaster #Standard bearer #Support staff (cook, blacksmith, or the like) Feature: Military Rank Soldiers loyal to your military organization still recognize you as a brother-in-arms. If they are of a lower rank than what you possessed, they still recognize your authority and influence and will defer to you if they are of a lower rank. You can gain advantage in either Charisma (Intimidation) with lower ranked soldiers or Charisma (Persuasion) with soldiers of equal or higher rank. Suggested Characteristics The grim visceralness of war and the inflexible discipline of military service generally shape the ideals and bonds of a soldier and may even change their personality. d12 Personality Traits #I'm always polite and respectful. #I'm haunted by memories of war. I can't get the images of violence out of my mind. #I'm always on my guard, unable to relax and enjoy myself. #I've lost too many friends, and I'm slow to make new ones. #I'm full of inspiring and cautionary tales from my military experience relevant to almost every combat situation. #I'm very loyal to my party members and would go to any extreme in order to keep them safe. #I can stare down a hell hound without flinching. #I enjoy being strong and like breaking things. #I am something of a bully and tend to be very aggressive towards those who I think are weak. #I have a crude sense of humor. #I face problems head-on. A simple, direct solution is the best path to success. #I have survived so much already, I'm confident that I have the protection of a higher power. d10 Ideal #Great Good: Our lot is to lay down our lives in the defense of others. (Good) #Responsibility: I do what I must and obey just authority. (Lawful) #Independence: When people follows orders blindly, they embrace a kind of tyranny. (Chaotic) #Might: In life as in war, the stronger force wins. (Evil) #Devotion: I am a warrior of my beloved god. (Lawful) #Advancement: I am going to become a powerful and influential member of the Adventurer's Guild (Neutral) #Live and Let Live: Ideals aren't worth killing over or going to war for. (Neutral) #Altruism: I believe in helping anyone who is in need of help. (Good) #Nationalism: The welfare of my city, nation, or people are all that matter. (Any) #Justice: You sow what you reap; any action done until me will be met in kind, fair or foul. (Lawful) d10 Bond #I would still lay down my life for the people I served with. #Someone saved my life on the battlefield. To this day, I will never leave a friend behind. #I am driven to avenge fallen comrades who died because of corrupt (or inept) commander. #My honor is my life. #I'll never forget the crushing defeat my company suffered or the enemies who dealt it. #I made a dying comrade a promise to look after his or her family as if they were my own. #Those who fight beside me are those worth dying for. #I fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. #I will always obey a direct order from my party leader and guildmaster- and they know it. #I joined the guild in the company of several buddies from my military unit. d10 Flaw #The monstrous enemy we faced in battle still leaves me quivering with fear. #I have little respect for anyone who is not a proven warrior. #I am dyslexic and can't actually read and write Common or other languages very well. #I have an obsessive and compulsive preoccupation with someone or something. #I made a terrible mistake in battle that cost many lives- and I would do anything to keep that mistake secret. #I am as stubborn as a mule and will not be flexible even when it is in the interest of my party to do so. #My hatred of my enemies is blind and unreasoning. #I obey the law, even if the law causes misery. #I'd rather eat my armor than admit when I'm wrong. #I like to make gross, disgusting, and offensive jokes.